Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains is that of a coextrusion apparatus and method, particularly for use in manufacturing annular seamless components of elastomeric material, such as used in the production of plies for pneumatic tires, air springs, reinforced hose or other reinforced tubular ply members. More particularly, the invention relates to such an apparatus and method for producing reinforced tubular plies wherein a high density of reinforcing elements are utilized with extreme accuracy in the spacing thereof, and wherein the reinforcing elements have a pair of helical arrangements covered by and separated by elastomeric layers.